The Election Games
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: With no other means to elect a President, the country of Panem created the Election Games. This year, even the children of mayors and former victors will not be spared.  Post Hunger Games
1. Saying Goodbye

I started writing this...a while ago. Haha. But I'm just now uploading it because I caught a stomach virus going around my campus and my friend wanting to read this is sicker than me. So it's going up so she has something to do. I really don't know how much I like this, but I can say... It's very interesting, what I do have done so far. So many unintended foreshadows everywhere.

Summary: With no other means to elect a President, the country of Panem created the Election Games. This year, even the children of mayors and former victors will not be spared. [Post Hunger Games]

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games. It belongs to Suzanne Collins. Prim is my idea, as are her brothers and mother.

-O-

"It'll be okay, Prim." He tried desperately to smooth down his daughter's hair. He was so scared for her, but knew he couldn't protect her anymore. He couldn't have done anything to prevent this.

"I wish I could have volunteered." Her elder brother muttered. "I should have volunteered." He was so angry at himself that he would let something like this happen to his baby sister.

"I refuse to let two children compete." Her mother snapped, shutting everyone up. "Oh, Prim." She wrapped her arms around her daughter's neck and pulled her away from her father. "Just try to survive." She was in tears. This was her only daughter and she knew she couldn't have another.

"I will, momma. Lyle, Axel, take care of mom and dad for me." Her elder brothers smiled. Everyone knew that Prim was just acting tough for them. Actually, she was. She was deathly afraid of the games and where she was about to be sent.

"I don't want some sixteen-year-old ordering me around." Lyle, the eldest brother, responded. But he smiled after a minute. "But I'll still listen to a brat like you." His words made the entire room feel a little less tense.

"If you can, Prim... I want you to win. I want you to return back to us." Prim turned to her father and smiled. He was always so worried about her. He hated when she went into the woods with Axel to take down trees behind his back. He hated her handling even a machete. But she understood his worry.

"From Mayor of District 7 to President of all of Panem... I could care less if you become President, papa. I will win just so I can come home." No sooner had the words left her mouth; a Peacekeeper was at the door.

"Mayor Hawthorne, your time is up." Hugs were given, no one really wanting to leave the young girl by herself. But Gale paused before leaving.

"This was district 12's token in the 74th Hunger Games and it brought her good luck to win." He held out the mockingjay pin. It was really his only reminder of Katniss, other than his memories. But he felt like it would be better served with his daughter. Prim took it, unable to ask the question she wanted to, as her father was tugged out of the room. She wanted to ask if he believed she would win.

"Primrose Hawthorne. It's time to go." The teen pinned the pin to the collar of her dress.

"Ready."


	2. A Needed Introduction

I started writing this...a while ago. Haha. But I'm just now uploading it because I caught a stomach virus going around my campus and my friend wanting to read this is sicker than me. So it's going up so she has something to do. I really don't know how much I like this, but I can say... It's very interesting, what I do have done so far. So many unintended foreshadows everywhere.

Summary: With no other means to elect a President, the country of Panem created the Election Games. This year, even the children of mayors and former victors will not be spared. [Post Hunger Games]

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games. It belongs to Suzanne Collins. Prim is my idea, as are her brothers and mother. Oh and so is Timber and Florence Bobbins.

-O-

Prim was settled at the table, just watching the woman across the table. She was in her mid-forties, scribbling on a piece of paper. She was introduced, by Florence Bobbins, as Johanna Mason, a past victor from the Hunger Games. She was in charge of the representatives from District 7.

"Year after year, I find it hard to believe that they started up the Hunger Games but under the name of the Election Games." Johanna was muttering as she wrote. "Nothing is different. So the Capitol and District 13 compete? That's still 27 too many deaths in the name of electing a new President every two years. And they think calling tributes representatives makes this more humane? Not one bit." The woman finally stopped writing and looked at the children sitting across from her. "So get to know each other, names and the like. We're going to need to trust each other."

"Well..." Prim glanced at the small boy next to her. "I'm Timber Asherly and I'm 12." The boy was staring a hole into the table. "My mom repairs clothing and my dad and older brothers are loggers. I'm the youngest in the family and the only one of age to be picked." Prim understood what he meant. His brothers were over 18 so couldn't even volunteer to take his place. It was a sad fate. This was his first year in the running, too.

"And you?" Johanna glanced at Prim.

"I'm Primrose Hawthorne. The only daughter to Mayor Hawthorne. My eldest brother Lyle is a woods craftsman and my mother likes to help clean houses and help out struggling families." That was enough information to give, she supposed.

"Primrose... Named after Primrose Everdeen?" Johanna questioned, which surprised Prim.

"Oh. Yes." She wanted to ask the question of whether or not Johanna knew her name's sake, but couldn't find the strength to do it.

"You've been named after a brave young girl. And, with that mockingjay pin, will surely be a person worth betting on." Prim didn't know whether she liked Johanna or not, but knew she had to trust her.

"Now, now, Johanna. Why don't you tell the children about yourself." Florence was ever the voice of reason.

"Right, right. I'm Johanna Mason. I won the 70th Hunger Games and competed in the 75th Quarter Quell. I will be your mentor to help keep you two alive as long as possible. The only chance of both of you coming out alive is if you're the last two standing. Otherwise... Only one of you will make it." Johanna glanced between the two children before her. "We'll get to know each other and I will figure out what makes you stand out best. We'll need to make you appeal to the supporters." Johanna glanced at Timber. "You will gain supporters as being twelve and being chosen in your very first year of eligibility." She then glanced at Prim. "And you... You're the daughter of the mayor. We might need to work more, but I'm sure I can make you the most supported girl in the Election Games."

"There we go. I'm Florence Bobbins and I'm your guide. I get to make sure you guys stay out of trouble and stick the given schedule. I'm sure you'll love your stay in the Capitol. It's so much different than District 7." Prim tuned Florence out after that. She was sure she wasn't going to like the Capitol. Her family wasn't there so there was nothing to like about it. Nope. It was going to just be the place where she got killed.


	3. The Capitol

I started writing this...a while ago. Haha. But I'm just now uploading it because I caught a stomach virus going around my campus and my friend wanting to read this is sicker than me. So it's going up so she has something to do. I really don't know how much I like this, but I can say... It's very interesting, what I do have done so far. So many unintended foreshadows everywhere.

Summary: With no other means to elect a President, the country of Panem created the Election Games. This year, even the children of mayors and former victors will not be spared. [Post Hunger Games]

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games. It belongs to Suzanne Collins. Prim is my idea, as are her brothers and mother. Oh and so is Timber and Florence Bobbins. Add Finnick to my ideas.

-O-

Prim was curled up on the couch, watching the television replay the reaping from each district. She would cringe whenever it showed her. She looked like a robot when she walked to the stage and she was full of fear. Only when the television showed District 12 would she react. She wasn't the only nervous one.

The boy from District 12, Finnick Mellark, had looked like he would wet himself and a girl, identified as Mags Mellark, broke down in hysterics. She sympathized for the elder sister of Finnick. Prim took to knowing Finnick's appearance, knowing the last name to be that of the 74th Hunger Games' victor. If he was Peeta's son, Prim wanted him as an ally, only if he showed promise.

"You really should learn how to sleep." Timber, or Tim as Prim had started calling him, wandered into the room.

"I was looking at the other tributes and trying to figure out how stable they are. The career districts are as strong as always. The rest... They won't be too much of a challenge. They'll probably be dumb enough to run through the cornucopia and get killed in the blood bath." Tim took a seat as Prim began to explain.

"Do you have a plan on survival?"

"Of course." Prim smiled at Time. "We form an alliance. Our alliance will last till we take out the careers. Once they're out, the playing field will be equal for all of us."

"Doesn't the arena always change? Isn't it possible it will favor one district over another?" Prim could understand Timber's concern.

"If you think about it, unless the field is completely water, it's completely equal. Us and several other districts, like 11 and 12, have woods and meadows. No one will know the arena until we pop out of the launch tubes." Tim was tugging at his shirt, growing more and more nervous. Prim couldn't help but notice it.

"I'm going to die... Aren't I." Prim hadn't expected the words. She pulled the small boy into a hug like her brothers would do for her whenever she had a nightmare or was scared of something.

"They will let there be two victors as long as we're the last two standing, Tim. We'll make sure they stand by their promise and both go home together." She was determined to keep the boy alive.

"Okay." Tim's voice was small.

"We're arriving at the Capitol now." Florence's voice called out as she entered into the compartment with Johanna.

"Really?" Tim went to the window and was joined by Prim. The buildings were large and amazing. It was nothing like their homes back in District 7. And, as they pulled into the station, they got a glimpse at the people of the Capitol.

"Scary." Tim attached to Prim's side and she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. She flashed a smile to the people and waved.

"They're just excited for the games, is all. Not many outsiders get to come to the Capitol." Prim explained before the train stopped. Johanna was noting how she reacted to the crowds and made a mental note regarding it.

"Come along. We need to get you ready for the chariot ride tonight." Florence called to them. They were herded off the train, Peacekeepers keeping them from fleeing and keeping the crowd in place. Prim kept Timber right at her side, whispering 'it's alright' to the frightened child.

Prim was taken away from Timber to be readied for the chariot ride. Her stylist's name was Celestia and she was so pretty in Prim's eyes. With brilliant blue eyes and hair that was a mix of blonde and dark brown. She wasn't decked out like other Capitol citizens. No. She had a natural beauty about her. And Prim wanted to look that pretty when elder. She resented her short curly brown hair, olive colored skin, and grey eyes. They had made her an outcast in looks in District 7 and they kept her looking completely average in looks, not that she complained about it... much.

"No one wants to see trees anymore." Celestia was playing with Prim's hair. "Everyone has done that. So it's why I'm making you into one of the most beautiful goddesses the Capitol has ever seen."

"I look ridiculous." Prim was watching Timber fiddle with the crown on his head.

"At least you get out of carrying an axe." Prim sighed as she leaned against the axe. Celestia and Proto, Tim's stylist, were busy with final adjustments.

"But the lumber goddess and young wood god are perfect. You're so adorable." Proto was a young woman, quite hyper and always happy. Her hair was aqua in color and styled up in a beehive style. It brought out how pale Proto was. Even as she tried to calm Tim down, she looked more like she should be a teen herself and not someone in their late twenties. "Here. You can spin this when nervous." Proto handed Timber a small machete.

"Okay." Timber began to spin the machete. Prim wanted to laugh. Most children could handle a machete. With so many dangers in the woods, you needed the knowledge back in District 7.

"Good, good." Proto was excited.

"Feel free to swing that axe around, Primrose." Celestia offered the girl a smile.

"Right..." Celestia then rushed the two representatives onto the chariot. One by one, the chariots began to leave. The first to leave were the representatives from the Capitol and the last from District 13.

"Whoa." Timber was frightened by all the people around them.

"Remember what Celestia and Proto said. Look strong, brave, and unphased by the crowd." Prim reminded Tim who composed himself. He kept twirling the machete, ignoring the crowd. Prim stood mostly still, but halfway through she twirled the axe above her head, letting it land on her shoulder when she was bored. When they pulled into the City Circle, Prim brought the axe back to resting on the floor of the chariot, a hand clutching it tightly. She was mesmerized by the large screens. It was why she had twirled her axe. Even now she looked like someone else. Someone who was brave and strong, unafraid of death. She looked like some sort of Amazon warrior, ready for battle. Most of all, she looked like she was confident in doing well in the games.

"With the end of the Hunger Games and the country of Panem becoming a new land. A land connected by identity. The Election Games were created to choose the new president. We welcome the 28 representatives to the Capitol. And may the odds be ever in your favor." Prim wanted to wince at hearing the old Hunger Games' motto. It never died, those Hunger Games. Johanna was right. They were just renamed and a new prize given. A prize she had to win to stay alive, no matter what.


End file.
